islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Released on December 16, 2009, Fishing allows players to make use of the large expanse of water surrounding their island. Fishing is a feature similar to that of salvaging, involving randomness, a short time scale, and small coin and exp rewards. How to Fish Players will see three to five small, animated whirlpools just offshore. Hovering over one will add a bulging net icon to the cursor. Clicking on the whirlpool will cause their avatar will walk to the spot (the path must be clear or you cannot reach it - you'll get an alert saying so) and cast a net at the cost of 1 coin. Hovering the cursor over the whirlpool, it will be labeled as a Fish School and have a countdown timer beneath that shows when the fishing net will be ready. (If only real fishing were so predictable.) After casting the net, it will take 15 seconds for it to contact server, so if you leave the game before the the Save Button has turned gray, it is possible that your fishnets will not stick! Five minutes after casting the net a whistle will sound and a fish tail will wave jauntily in the water to signify it is ready for harvesting. In addition, a watery splashing sound can be heard at regular intervals. Simply click and wait for your avatar to walk to the Fish School to harvest 1 random item from it and gain 1 xp. Hovering your cursor over the Fish School will tell you what you are harvesting. If 'Store harvested items?' is checkmarked (click on Inventory - the small treasure chest icon - to see the option), the harvested items will be stored in the inventory for sale manually, otherwise it happens automatically. Once finished, the whirlpool will disappear. Whirlpools will reappear when the game updates. This happens over time (doesn't take long) or forcibly by either refreshing the page or visiting a neighbor's island then returning. If the player is on a neighbor's island when the Fish School becomes ready for harvest, there will be no whistle sounded, not even when player returns to his or her island, although they will still hear the watery splashing. Fish Schools ready for harvest will expire after about 30 minutes. The fishing net will appear broken, the waving fish tail will be gone, and the label will read, Fish School Escaped. It will not renew on its own, even if the page is refreshed or you visit a neighbor and return. Neighbors cannot 'fix' or 'revive' a broken fishnet like they can withered crops. The player must click the broken net. The avatar will walk to the location, recover the net, and a message will appear on the screen, "Oops! All the fish have escaped!" The first catch of the day will allow you to make a post onto your wall. Super Bait Players can purchase and use Super Bait in the "Boosts" tab of the shop to immediately make 1 fish net ready for harvest. The bait is available for 20 MC per net. Whirlpools The number of whirlpools depends on the island size. Three whirlpools are visible on the Basic Island, four on Sunny Isle, and five on all subsequent expansions. Whirlpools reappear randomly and when they do, a watery glugging noise can be heard. On November 4th 2010 they were replaced by swimming fish sihlouettes Fishing Hut Having the Fishing Hut (level 49, cost=40,000 coins) allows you to have two additional whirlpools on your island. Note: You can only buy one fishing hut. Decorations The Hanging Fish Net you can buy from the shop has nothing to do with fishing. It provides no benefits. The same applies with the Fish Sign, Tide Pool and Hermit Crab. Sea Monster You can also obtain a variety of fish from a Sea Monster. The Sea Monster can catch all of the fish you can catch from fishing pools, plus some other rare fish. Neighbor's Fishnets When visiting neighbors, you can see any fish nets they have cast, any ones ready for harvest, as well as any broken ones. You do not see their whirlpools nor can you steal from their fishnets because each fishnet is considered an individual item, and stealing half a fish is silly. It is also not possible to steal an entire fishnet because it is not possible to steal more than 50% of anything. Catches You will receive one item per net cast. So far, four types of things are known to be found in the nets: debris, common fish, rare fish and a special fish. Profit Chart Special Fish Released on March 19, 2010, the Parrot Fish can be caught while fishing. It is not a fish you can keep in your inventory on Island Paradise, it will automatically transfer them to your gift box in Little Rock Pool, Meteor Games' other game. You will gain 20 c (on Island Paradise) for fishing it, giving you a net gain of 19 c. The 20 c you gain for fishing the Parrot Fish is automatically added to your balance when your avatar collects the fish from the net, not when you click "Skip" or "Go to Little Rock Pool". Achievements Catching any fish (that means the salvage you can get, such as wood or tin can do not count) will unlock achievements. Catching 10 fish unlocks the Fish Line Novice, catching a total of 50 fish unlocks Reel Savvy, catching 100 fish unlocks Hook Hound, catching 250 fish unlocks Bait Expert and catching 500 fish unlocks Net Master, the final fishing trophy. The count is cumulative, meaning that the first 10 fish you catch for Fish Line Novice will add to the Reel Savvy fish count and so on. Gallery File:Debris.png|All 4 types of debris you can catch while fishing. File:Common_Fish.png|The 6 types of common fish you can catch. Rare Fish.jpg|The 4 types of rare fish you can catch. File:Catch_of_the_Day.png|A player catching Mahi Mahi - the picture is still the Mackerel! Trivia *Casting nets used to cost 5 c. *Catching a Toothy Redtail used to allow players to automatically make a post. (no longer available) *Catching Parrot Fish used to give no coins whatsoever, so players actually lost a coin when they caught the Parrot Fish. *No matter what you catch, when you make the "Catch of the Day" post, the picture shows a Mackerel. (no longer available) *"Grumpy Face Marlin" was originally a placeholder name for the fish, made up by the artist that drew it. The designers of the game liked it, so the name stayed. Category:Game Play & Rules